The present invention relates to pneumatic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to plugs used to block openings in manifolds or other pneumatic devices.
During the manufacturing of manifolds, passages are drilled or otherwise formed in the manifolds. Often, these passages have extraneous ports that must be blocked to prevent unwanted leakage. It is known to provide plugs that are positioned in these ports and held in place with adhesive or ultrasonic welding. According to the present disclosure, an alternative plug is provided to block such extraneous ports.